Una voz
by godoedwardmaniak13
Summary: El pasado de las naciones es oscuro... por donde se le vea. Naciones actuales... naciones antiguas... "algo" los incitó a hacer lo que hicieron... "algo" que los atormentó... "algo" que deseaba su sufrimiento... y que de algún modo lo logró. ¿Qué era...?
1. Betrug

**Saludos! :D (?) bueno... realmente hacía tiempo que no subía nada... (a las chicas que sigan las otras dos historias... la SasoDei tendré que terminarla... la otra... ok, la tengo, pero no la he subido... está bien, golpeenme(?) u_u**  
><strong>pero bueno... ese es otro cuento... ahora está esto.<strong>

**Últimamente he tenido una afición y fascinación enfermiza por Hetalia... si, lo acepto ¬¬**  
><strong>me leí fics, doujinshis... y ahora, como toda buena fan, le hice un fanfic... de hecho, le he hecho unos cuantos, pero éste es el único que se ha publicado aquí... si tiene algo de éxito, tal vez ponga los otros... ejem... <strong>

**Admito que mi estilo cambió mucho... comparando mis escritos anteriores con los actuales, de algún modo siento que maduré (es mi percepción, si tú, querido lector o lectora, no opinas así o piensas de otro modo, siéntete libre de decírmelo).**

**Vuelvo al tema del fanfic. Esta historia originalmente iba a ser de un capítulo, pero unas amigas la leyeron, y me convencieron de hacerla más larga, de varios capítulos. **

**Realmente no sabía cómo, pero ahora tengo definido cómo irá el curso de esta historia. **

**Para todas aquellas(y aquellos, claro) que deseen sugerir, son libres de hacerlo. Realmente quisiera saber, si no es mucha molestia, de qué país o países les gustaría que hiciera el siguiente capítulo. **

**No quiero adelantarles nada, pero sí quisiera que me dijeran eso para así adaptar la idea a sus sugerencias.**

**Lamento haberlos hecho leer todo esto. Si lo leyeron, gracias. **

**Sin más, espero que les agrade este humilde escrito n_n **

**(UNA ACLARACIÓN: este capítulo habla sobre Prusia... )**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1: "Betrug..."<em>**

Dímelo… dime la razón de que ahora estés aquí…

¿Realmente crees que estás aquí temporalmente? ¿Crees que te irás?

Esto no es un sueño… es la realidad… tu realidad. Afróntala, supérala… y resígnate al destino que se te ha dado.

_Me esperan… yo regresaré con él y con mi gente…_

Tantos años… tantas heridas… tanto dolor… relájate de una vez, piensa en tu estadía como unas largas y hasta potencialmente permanentes vacaciones…

Responde mi pregunta… conoces realmente por qué estás aquí?

_Por culpa de los aliados… por el bien de mi pueblo y el de West… por… por…_

Mentiras… tus jefes te han mentido, ¿lo sabías?

Simplemente, ya no les eres útil… acéptalo, no eras más que su juguete… nunca les importaste.

Y lo mismo harán con él.

_¡Eso no es verdad! Yo… ¡gracias a mí llegaron a ser lo que eran! Yo peleé por ellos… tú me mientes…_

Claro, te miento… es más, no me creas nada… sólo soy una voz dentro de tu cabeza, así que no me tengas mucha confianza…

_¿Una … voz en mi cabeza? No es verdad… te conozco… a pesar de la oscuridad y mis ojos vendados, reconozco tu voz…_

No, no es cierto… soy realmente aquello que en verdad deseas y esperaste… soy esa voz que desde hace años te estuvo molestando… diciéndote que te rebelaras… ¿acaso me escuchaste?

_Nein… pero no me importa… déjame en paz…_

¿te quedarás sentado a esperar? ¿a ver cómo tu hermano sufre las consecuencias de los errores de ambos? ¿a contemplar cómo, por todo lo que luchaste y te esforzaste, nuevamente desaparece? Está bien… de todos modos, en este cuarto oscuro no puedes darte cuenta de nada…

_¡Que me dejes en paz!_

* * *

><p>Y así, como un loco te ves… gritándole a una pared. ¿Tan mal estás?<p>

Le das golpes a ese muro en la oscuridad, mientras sientes cómo te desgarras por dentro. Tu orgullo fue pisoteado. Tu patrimonio fue vilmente repartido. Tu familia, tu única familia, es torturada y castigada. Y tú estás encerrado.

Golpeas con más fuerza la pared, aumentando la potencia con cada puñetazo. Al poco rato, ves que te sangran los nudillos…

Necesitas hablar, pero estás solo. Ni tu inseparable avecilla está ahora contigo… de pronto recuerdas por qué no lo está… si, justo cuando te separaban de tu hermano, "él" te lo arrebató.

Con esa sádica sonrisa que detestas, te sonrió, y te preguntó su nombre.

"Gilbird" le respondiste, reprimiendo tus ganas de golpearlo.

"Es lindo… pero, no me agrada cómo me ve…" su sonrisa se deformó en una cara seria y algo triste.

"до свидания, pajarito…" concluyó, al momento en que, con una mano y un movimiento, te arrebató para siempre a tu fiel compañero que, por más que fuese un animalito, te acompañó siempre, te hacía segunda en todos tus actos, y era al único ser al que considerabas awesome, luego de ti, claro está.

La ira se apoderó de ti, y sin pensarlo dos veces, te le lanzaste.

"Verdammt!" gritaste con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras tu puño se estampaba contra su rostro. Así estuviste un buen rato, golpeándolo y maldiciéndolo, pero te causaba más rabia al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, no se quejaba, y hasta pensaste que no le dolía.

Fuiste detenido por tus jefes y tu hermano, mientras el otro se reincorporaba y limpiaba la sangre que le sacaste.

"Eres divertido… juguemos juntos, da?" te dijo con un desplante sonriente e infantil, que más que confusión, te causó furia inmensa.

Vuelves en si, y recuerdas ahora que sigues en ese cuarto oscuro, donde te recluyó.

Ahora lo comprendes… vives sólo para él… para sus juegos… para complacerlo… para nada más.

Recuerdas esas veces en que llegaba sonriente, te golpeaba, y te acariciaba. Muy a pesar de que lo insultaras, golpearas y reclamaras, jamás tuvo intención de dejarte ir.

¿Qué quiere de ti? Piensas en la voz de hace un momento… ¿Engaños?

¿En serio tu destino ahora es quedarte para siempre en casa de este sádico, al que llamas, Rusia?

Te dejas caer al suelo, y te sientes derrotado.

Piensas en tus tiempos de gloria, molestando a ese señorito, peleando con esa chica que de algún modo te gusta, jugando con tu hermanito menor, platicando de estrategias con tus jefes, disfrutando de una buena cerveza alemana con tus compañeros y tu hermano… todo aquello que te hacía feliz… y piensas en que jamás volverás a disfrutar de ello…

Cierras los ojos, a pesar de que esté oscuro… a pesar de que los tengas vendados… los cierras.

Imaginas ese panorama nuevamente; un ambiente desolado, destrucción, escombros, tanques de guerra con filas de soldados avanzando, que parecieran hormigas… volteas a otro lado en tu mente, y ves pequeños montículos de… no sabes de qué… agudizas la mirada y… vaya, está hecho de cadáveres. Logras distinguir entre ellos, a mujeres, a niños… y uno de ellos, sosteniendo un oso de peluche algo calcinado. Alzas la mirada, y el cielo está nublado. Comienza a llover. Por tu cuerpo semidesnudo, sientes las gotas de lluvia imaginarias caer, recorrer tu rostro, mojar tu pelo, caer por tus hombros y empaparte por completo.

Sientes frío y tiemblas. Te abrazas a ti mismo en un intento de calentarte, pero no te podrías quitar el frío así. No hacía frío. Tu mente lo creó.

Nuevamente imaginas, ahora a tu hermano discutiendo con su jefe. A lo lejos, escuchas gritos de desesperación y dolor. Y sabes que estás en un campo de concentración, no como víctima… no como victimario… como algo peor que eso… la razón de todas esas masacres…

Te sientes culpable ahora. Te arrepientes de haber hablado con tus superiores… de haberlos convencido de lo genial que eras… de que juntos, llegarían a algo más… tu intención era, más que una guerra, un tratado de paz… un tratado donde te beneficiaras más que nadie… pero parece que ellos lo malentendieron.

¿Será por ello que te cedieron sin reproches a él? Tal vez se sintieron traicionados…

La culpa ahora se apodera de tu cabeza. Escuchas los gritos y gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento de toda esa gente masacrada. Gente de todos lados de Europa. Tu mismo pueblo incluso…

Abrazándote a ti mismo, sentado en el suelo, temblando… piensas que te has de ver patético…

* * *

><p>—¿Gilbert?<p>

El ruso abrió una puerta en la oscura habitación, dejando colar por ella la única luz visible del lugar.

—ahí estás…

Buscó al prusiano, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared, con los ojos vendados, el torso desnudo, sus pantalones y botas manchados de sangre, y las manos atadas.

—vamos, dame una sonrisa… me gusta tu sonrisa, enséñamela de nuevo, da?

Se acercó al albino, agachándose sonriente, viendo a la cara de éste, quien simplemente lo voltea, con una expresión seria y molesta en el rostro.

—no te lo pediré de nuevo…

Lo tomó con fuerza del mentón, jalándolo, y con otra mano le quitó la venda de los ojos. Su mirada ardía… sus ojos carmesí reflejaban su sangre hirviendo en ese instante.

—¿nuevamente me ignorarás, eh? Vale…

El ruso se levantó, y de una patada tiró al prusiano, haciéndole sacar un sonido de dolor.

—aunque debo admitir que… me gusta que seas así, Gilbert…

—eres un enfermo…

Hincándose, el ruso usó la venda para amordazar al prusiano, quien por más que tratara, no podía evitarlo.

—me hieres, Gilbert…

Se acercó al oído del albino y le susurró con tono infantil, lo que llenó de rabia al susodicho.

—… supongo que he de darte un correctivo… da?

Correctivo… algo que bien Iván disfrutaba, pero Gilbert… se sentía herido, más que herido físicamente, herido en el orgullo… en el alma…

—I-Iván… b-basta…

Entre jadeos y gemidos, el prusiano trataba de hablar, pero el ruso era más fuerte que él.

—las personas mienten… pero el cuerpo no puede hacerlo… dices que quieres que me detenga, pero tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario…

Sufriendo y helándose, el prusiano se quedó en su cama, con las muñecas atadas… los ojos vendados nuevamente… mientras el otro salía alegre de su habitación oscura, sonriendo cínicamente…

—¿aprendiste?

—aléjate…

* * *

><p>¿De nuevo dejaste que se aprovechara de ti, eh? Eres patético…<p>

_No estoy de humor… no me molestes ahora…_

Vaya, nunca lo estás… o estás enojado, o triste, o frustrado, deprimido… ¿olvidaste ya lo que es el regocijo, la libertad, la alegría de vivir?

_¿Disfrutas encarándome todo aquello que sabes que he perdido, acaso?_

¿Encararte, yo? ¿cómo? Yo soy tú… no puedo simplemente encarártelo como si nada… a lo que me refiero es… ¿vas a dejar que siga así?

_¡Por supuesto que no! Es hasta ofensivo que lo preguntes…_

Y dime, entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?

… _salir…_

Vamos, apúrate… la puerta está cerca… oh, pero estás vendado y atado… ¿cómo piensas salir así? No puedes ni siquiera ver a tu alrededor…

…

Me sorprendes… has roto las cuerdas que te ataban… te subestimé, Gilbert…

_No me llames así…_

Vamos, termina de quitarte la venda y vámonos…

… _mi nombre es Prusia…_

* * *

><p>Así, luego de haberte liberado y escuchar a esa voz interna tuya, saliste del cuarto. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí encerrado, pero algo te dice que vayas a "ese" lugar.<p>

Corriste como no habías corrido en toda tu existencia. ¿Escapabas de Rusia? No realmente… corrías, porque tu corazón te decía que lo verías… que luego de años de soledad y tristeza, verías de nuevo a Alemania.

En tu camino, te topaste con los subordinados de aquél enfermo ruso, pero ni te molestaste en verlos bien, en al menos oír lo que te decían. Estabas muy ocupado corriendo.

Pero, algo te decía que te detuvieras ahora. ¿Te detendrás o correrás?

Dudaste… mil posibilidades cruzaron tu mente… unas tan probables y otras tan descabelladas… te decidiste por seguir, de todos modos, ya estabas cerca de "ese" lugar.

Entre toda la gente, te escabulliste, hasta llegar al frente. Estabas justo enfrente del gran muro… ese muro que por años te separó de tu hermano. Las autoridades te dejaron pasar únicamente a ti hasta el muro… colocaste tu mano sobre ella, y soltaste una lágrima de felicidad.

"_cuánto tiempo… esperé…_" susurraste para tus adentros, hasta que un estruendo te hizo retroceder.

Sí, aunque no lo creyeras, frente a tus ojos, el muro caía. Se desmoronaba.

Te sentiste liberado e inmensamente feliz. Corriste entre la multitud, y lo viste.

Estaba ahí parado, como si esperara a que llegaras.

"_West!_"

Corriste a él, aún cuando tus piernas ya no daban para más, lo hiciste. Sus brazos se abrieron y te invitaron a abrazarlo, cosa que no dudaste un segundo.

"_Bruder_…"

Te reíste levemente, pensando que, a pesar de que sea un militar exigente y rudo, Ludwig aun tiene un corazón dentro de esa masa de músculos a la que llama cuerpo.

Lo abrazaste, y hundiste la cabeza en su pecho. Sí, aunque fueras el mayor, él había crecido bastante en tu ausencia. Lloraste de alegría, aferrándote a él como si nada más existiera.

Te sentiste dichoso, pero algo no cuadraba… ¿por qué no te decía nada?

"_West… ¿qué ocurre?_"

Alzaste la mirada, encontrándote con un Ludwig nada común… estaba… ¿llorando?

Sí, lloraba… pero no era un llanto de alegría… su cara tenía un aspecto algo sombrío y deprimente. Te alejaste de él un momento, extrañado de eso.

"_Lo siento mucho…bruder_…"

Tu pecho se contrajo en ese momento. Te vienen a la mente ahora las cosas que te gritaban los subordinados del ruso mientras corrías… inconscientemente los habías escuchado…

_"¡No vayas, Prusia!"_

_"¡Debes quedarte, por tu bien!"_

_"¡Te destrozarás!"_

_"¡Es algo que no debes saber!"_

_"¡Entiéndelo, Prusia!"_

_"¡… no te van a liberar!"_

No te van a liberar… No te van a liberar…

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza en ese momento… ¿Acaso, la caída del muro no significaba nada?... ¡¿NADA?

Claro, beneficiaba a otros países… los aliados, quienes se aprovechaban de su situación… se preocuparon de sus intereses, su poder, sus ganancias… ¿y qué sería de Prusia? ¿de Alemania?

Un cúmulo de emociones se acrecentaba dentro de ti… giraba cual remolino salvaje, y sentías que saldrías volando. Te tambaleaste y palideciste.

"_Lo… siento…_ "

Viste cómo esa persona, tu hermano… a quien todo le diste, y a quien siempre procuraste, corría lejos… escapando de ti.

Callaste por un rato, estupefacto. Sin quererlo, tus lágrimas caían por tus mejillas, sin control. Te tiraste en la nieve de rodillas, y bajaste la mirada.

"_Danke, West…_ "

Esas palabras, realmente salieron de ti. Le agradecías el haberte hecho entender que todo fue un engaño, y que tu destino realmente estaba con ese degenerado. Pensaste que ahora él sería todo tu mundo, tu mente, tu tiempo… todo lo sería él.

Volviste caminando, lentamente… entraste a su casa, y te acercaste a su habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿uh…?<p>

El ruso estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, leyendo un libro, cuando el ruido de su puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió.

—… ¡Prusia!

El susodicho se acercó, lo hizo levantarse de la silla, lo acercó a su mullida cama y de un rápido movimiento, unió sus labios con los ajenos en un largo e intenso beso. El ruso, desconcertado, sólo atinó a separarse de él.

—no lo comprendo, Prusia…

El albino calló sus labios, colocando un dedo sobre ellos.

—no… yo no soy Prusia… no más…

Acostó al ruso en la cama, deshaciéndose de la bufanda que cubría su cuello, desabrochando los botones de su saco…

—sólo soy Gilbert… tu Gilbert…

El ruso comprendía ahora lo que ocurría. Sonrió y besó suavemente los labios del otro, despojándolo igualmente de toda prenda.

—por favor, Iván…

Mientras el ruso recorría ya con su lengua el cuello y pecho del prusiano, éste ya no se quejaba ni resistía… trataba de gozarlo lo más posible y de corresponderlo.

—esta noche… todas las que desees… quiero ser tuyo…

* * *

><p>De ese modo, en esa noche fría y oscura, entre jadeos y suspiros, te le entregaste por completo, sin vacilar. Porque ya no tenías a dónde ir, no tenías ya a quién recurrir.<p>

Aceptaste tu destino, y te resignaste en ello.

Tan sólo, querías saberte apreciado o amado… por lo menos reconocido.

Y te lo propusiste entonces. Esa persona ahora sería él.

Ya no eres tú. Ya no eres Prusia. Sólo eres Gilbert… un simple humano que aceptó su destino…

Una nación abandonada…

* * *

><p><strong>POR CADA REVIEW QUE ME DEJES, UN GILBIRD SERÁ SALVADO DE MORIR ASFIXIADO POR VODKA Y UN GRIFO RUSO(?) ^^<strong>

**GRACIAS! :D**


	2. одиночество

**-llega volando(?)- hola~ nwn  
>tardé mucho D: pero no me llegaba la inspiración u,u<br>intenté hacer este cap algo… sádico ._. (?) es la primera vez que escribo así… sean compasivas! TAT (?)**

**olvidé el disclaimer… ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen… sino, sería algo tan enfermo y raro que seria prohibido hasta en internet ._. (?)**

**bueno, aquí el capítulo… espero que les guste~ nwn**

—¡Por favor, hermano!

—¡He dicho que no! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo, Natasha?

"¿Seguro, Iván?"

—hermano… yo…

—he dicho que no… somos hermanos… no podemos…

"Son naciones, no humanos… esa regla no se aplica a ustedes, bien lo sabes…"

—¡pero..!

—lo siento…

"¿sólo eso? Aprovéchalo… estarás solo pronto…"

—he hablado…

Luego de que la joven saliera de la casa, suspiraste y te acercaste al sillón, donde tranquilamente te sentaste.

Te quedaste callado por un rato, pensando en ella. ¿Sería correcto?

No… está prohibido… además, sólo la ves como a tu hermana, no como algo más… ella lo debe de entender.

Recuerdas lo que tu mente te dijo hace un momento.

"…estarás solo pronto…"

Esas palabras retumbaron en tu cabeza desde que las pensaste… ¿cómo? Aún vivían contigo Lituania, Estonia y Letonia… tenías a muchas personas a tu alrededor… era imposible que te quedaras solo. Además, tu jefe te había dicho que el futuro sería mucho mejor… y que todos estarían contigo.

Ahora te nace una duda… dudas de las palabras de ese hombre… y quieres comprobar por ti mismo que no te dejarán jamás. Viviste mucho tiempo solo, y no pretendías volver a estarlo jamás.

Te levantas del sillón, y te diriges a ver a tus subordinados, pensando bien en qué les dirás o harás. Nunca lo habías hecho, así que piensas con cuidado tus palabras. Caminas algo apresurado, cuando en el pasillo te encuentras al menor de ellos.

Estás consciente de que te teme, así que tratas de hablarle con ternura y sin alarmarlo.

Espera… no sabes cómo hacerlo. No recuerdas cómo hacerlo… piensas en tu hermana mayor, cuando ella te decía cosas dulces… pero ahora ya no puede ni siquiera visitarte…

Te molestas, e inconscientemente lo demuestras, haciendo que el menor que estaba frente a ti se asustara.

Caes en cuenta de eso, y te disculpas sonriente… sonríes como siempre, pensando que con esa sonrisa todo se arreglará, sin saber que realmente lo empeora.

Acaricias su cabeza, y sin darte cuenta, lo presionas, haciéndolo llorar.

La costumbre te ganó, y ahora estás confundido y sin saber que hacer.

Su llanto por alguna razón te tranquiliza. Tu cabeza piensa con mayor claridad ahora. Sientes como si esas lágrimas limpiaran tus molestias y preocupaciones. Continúas apretándolo, haciéndolo incluso hasta gritar de dolor.

Esos gritos… son música para tus oídos. Tu cara se deforma en una expresión macabra y perversa… una insana sonrisa la cruza de lado a lado, y tus ojos violetas se ven oscuros y perturbadores.

Tomas al menor y lo estrellas contra una pared, haciéndolo sufrir nuevamente. No comprendes para nada porque eso te hace sentir tan bien, pero no te importa.

Era la gloria. Tomas unas tijeras que estaban cercanas, sonriente.

Recorres con la punta el cuello del menor, formando delicadas y estilizadas líneas en él, las cuales poco a poco se van tiñendo de rojo. Ese color tan cálido que te encanta.

Ya no escuchas los gritos de dolor de tu subordinado, inclusive hasta lo silencias con una mano, bruscamente. Él llora desconsoladamente, mientras tú te regocijas en su dolor.

Las figuras que formaste se pierden en el mar carmesí que ahora cubre su cuello. Te molestas y lo regañas. Le reclamas por sangrar demasiado. Tu tono de voz es tan fuerte y atemorizante que lo haces aterrarse más, temblar y casi caer.

Te acercas a su cuello y lameteas parte de su sangre, disfrutando de su amargo sabor, embriagándote con su aroma, e hipnotizándote con ese brillo y color.

Te alzas de nuevo, limpias el rastro de sangre de tu rostro y tiras al otro al suelo. Te alejas satisfecho, pero confuso. No recuerdas para qué ibas a buscarlo en verdad. Te alzas de hombros y sigues tu camino, sonriendo y tarareando una canción, ignorando el desangre de tu subordinado menor, sus llantos y gritos.

No te importa realmente. Hiciste algo que te gusta.  
>Caminas a tu sala a embriagarte con vodka como todas las tardes lo haces.<p>

Después de todo… eres el país más grande… puedes conseguirlo todo… inclusive compañía a la fuerza, cómo ese pequeño que dejaste atrás, atendido por los otros dos bálticos…

ah, ya recuerdas a qué ibas… bueno, otro día les hablarás…

**Review, por favor? nwn**

**trataré de hacer el cap siguiente con la sugerencia que me dieron en el review~**

**espero subirlo pronto… odio los exámenes e.e (?)**

**gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
